Harry Potter and the Secret of the Orb
by Bat and Wolf
Summary: [WIP] In Harry Potter’s 6th year, four females from Beauxbatons show up on an assignment to reunite the past souls of the most courageous warriors in Wizarding History. Together in peace and harmony, these four souls can actually stop Voldemort. R&R!
1. Chapter One: The Unexpected Arrivals

Title: Harry Potter and the Secret of the Orb  
  
Chapter One: The Unexpected Arrivals  
  
Written By: Bat and Wolf  
  
Beta-Read By: Bat and Wolf, along with Stevie and Suleika.  
  
E-mail Us At: BatandWolf333@yahoo.com  
  
Genres: Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summary: In Harry Potter's 6th year, four females from Beauxbatons show up on an assignment to reunite the past souls of the most courageous warriors in Wizarding History. Together in peace and harmony, these four souls can actually stop Voldemort from obtaining the secret of the orb which will grant him unbelievable power to destroy everyone. It's up to these four girls to reunite the souls before it's too late...  
  
Dedicated to: Skylar, for wanting to be part of the story yet not being part of it because we were too lazy to include him in this.  
  
Warnings: Spoilers for Books #1-5, sort of AU (Alternative Universe), Mary- Sue (self-inserted characters; created characters), OOC (Out of Character), and profanity.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does. We only characters in the story you've never heard of and the idea behind this story. If you wish to use any character from us that you've never heard of, please ask permission by contacting us at BatandWolf333@yahoo.com with a subject line of "Question: Can I Use Your Characters?" otherwise, it shall not be opened.  
  
Author's Notes: Bat and Wolf here! Yes, we are two separate people. Do you have a problem with that?  
  
Bat says: "Ignore Narcissa Malfoy and Sirius Black being related. If you haven't read the 5th book, sorry. However, this is something that must be said."  
  
Wolf says: "Don't give away the story! Damn you for having the 5th book! DAMN YOU!" *Glare*  
  
Bat says: "Ah... she's glaring at me, oh crap, I'm gonna get killed, bye bye!"  
  
Wolf says: "See you in hell!" *Chases Bat* ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
It was an eerie night with a full moon gleaming down pouring soothingly silver bright moonlight as the aches and pains of two captive werewolves were heard in the creepy Forbidden Forest. The constant growls and howls that tended to frighten the bravest of people were deep and coarse, yet, they were guarded by more than a measly enchanted tree -- the Whomping Willow. For you see, my dear friends, they were with three most certainly powerful, justly qualified protectors at their blessed aid. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
The next morning, it was a luminous day with the sun overseeing from above, slowly warming their bare-naked skin as they headed towards their new school -- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"We shall be arriving at Hogwarts soon," Remus Lupin said, as-a-matter-of- factly, glancing over his shoulder to look at the four, blossoming young girls, following behind.  
  
Faith Fiery sighed out of flustered anxiety and asked, "When are we gonna get to the god damn portkey?!"  
  
Serenity Kiss walking alongside Faith, gasped exclaiming, "Faith! Language!"  
  
Serenity Kiss -- a mother hen to everyone. Until the end of time, she will be hardworking, honest, and supportive. She weighs the pros and cons of everything and for this, she is relentlessly seen as a 'wet blanket.' Serenity tends to always look at the consequences of every situation, analyzing it before making a decision. She seems too mature and serious when you first meet her, but as time goes by, you realize that she's a half- blood witch who just shows she cares with her little actions such as arguments relating to one's safety. Arguing, when it arises with Serenity, everyone listens because she can be just as frightening or even more so than women witches known for their incredible temper like Mrs. Molly Weasley.  
  
Farther behind, Vindictive Black muttered to Nirvana White, "Oh geez, they're at it again..."  
  
Nirvana only uttered a small, "Hmmm..." and continued to trudge on forward.  
  
Faith shot back a dirty look with a seething gaze just screaming, 'What the hell you looking at?'  
  
And boy, did Serenity know that look well... "Don't give me that, little missy!"  
  
Faith, outraged, stopped dead in her tracks and glared at Serenity for her unwelcomed comment, simply stepping up the plate, looking fiercely into Serenity's subterranean sapphire-like eyes, angrily stating, "Little missy? Who you calling little missy?"  
  
"You!" Serenity pointed directly and then continued by whispering, "Little missy..."  
  
Faith could only bawl up her fists, wanting to beat up the living daylights out of Serenity. After all, Faith was merely five-feet tall and was constantly ridiculed and teased ever since she could remember for being so god damn freaking short. It seriously made her infuriated that so many people -- Muggles, Squibs, and any Witch or Wizard alike -- could think of her as an oddity for not going with the usual stereotype that if you're short, petite, small -- whatever, you would be a pathetic weakling who would always be stepped upon like irritable moss. No one knew exactly who came up with this bizarre theory which most of the time ended up being absolutely true, but whoever it was she wanted to strangle their descendants considering the creator was obviously long dead; for she was Faith Fiery, daughter of Miraculous and Summer Fiery, a half-blood witch and fairy with the ability to help in times of complete chaos and necessary need by being capable of healing other's wounds and flying them out of disastrous danger.  
  
Faith Fiery -- a diverging ying and yang. On one hand, she appears to be a tough cookie, an adolescent female who you just can't mess with. You just make one mistake in front of her and she will easily explode her timer on her temper and you can basically be seeing yourself smoldering at the stake, never-ending flames crawling up your skin, scarring your skin for an endless eternity, if not cautious. However, on the other hand, if you treat her well with dignity, honor, and respect, she's the most considerate individual you should ever lay eyes upon.  
  
Faith bluntly stared daringly at five-foot-eight tall Serenity, who just stood up as straightest as she could to provoke Faith. Faith simply fixed her posture to try to match as much as she could to Serenity. It turned into a battle of dirty looks -- which no one won because of Vindictive's sudden interference.  
  
"Fai, Ser... Be silent! Your argument is unquestionably meaningless. All you guys are doing is giving Nirvana and myself major headaches..." Vindictive told the two sixteen-year-old girls.  
  
Vindictive Black -- possibly a pureblooded witch that's unpredictable, that's all there is to it. She's the type of adolescent female who's gone through a lot. This is especially true with her father being an Auror and being sent to Azkaban and more or less, a couple of other things and with her mother having to go through some of her own drama, as well. Vindictive has had to put up with a lot, but it doesn't show -- she hides everything with an indestructible barrier that few get to even get to see. Only her closest friends know that instead of totally being a cocky smartass, she's really an insecure dumbass. Shh... you didn't hear that from me, though...  
  
"Grrr..." Both Faith and Serenity growled at Vindictive and Nirvana watching all this just rolled her eyes.  
  
Vindictive gave out a heavy sigh, then turned to Nirvana inquiring, "Must you always roll your eyes?"  
  
Nirvana smirked affirming, "Of course. It's my trademark."  
  
Nirvana White -- an anti-social pureblooded witch and werewolf, daughter of Demendo White and Luna Lupin. Ever since she could remember she's been feared from anyone who just happens to have her age. She never had any friends until the day she began at Beauxbatons School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and even still, she's a speck anti-social, for she's afraid that if she reveals too much, it will be the end for her. Though, she trusts her friends with her life, she knows that if she informed them of everything she thought, they would all aggravate her even more then they usually do. It's not that aggravation was horrid, its just she had enough with her monthly transformations and if she'd reveal more then necessary, she'd be afraid that she'd go so berserk that she would actually bite one of them.  
  
"Trademark or not, its wholly maddening..." Vindictive commented with an air of an absolute grace and poise in total repulsion.  
  
"No its not, you're just saying that because I always do that whenever I disagree with your tactics which is most of the time," Nirvana replied coolly.  
  
"Grrr... Why I outta..." Vindictive sent a Heero Yuy "omae o koroso" gaze at Nirvana.  
  
"Now, look who's talking... You two argue as much as we do..." Serenity countered.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Both Nirvana and Vindictive commanded, before being interrupted.  
  
"Nir, Vin -- discontinue your quarrel, we are at last near the portkey," Remus asserted intently.  
  
"Finally? Really?" Faith questioned a bit tentatively yet sheer joy was clearly written across her face.  
  
"Yes, at last... It's this lamp post. All we must do now is unlock it and saunter straight into it. We should be there in no time," Remus explained entirely.  
  
"Ah... Professor Lupin, how exactly are we supposed to unlock this portkey?" Serenity solicited a tad timidly, apparently, glimpsing whole- heartedly at the portkey in front of her -- it had no key slot.  
  
"We're supposed to unlock the portkey by a "Lumos" spell, all at the same time..." Nirvana clarified cleverly, grinning at her brilliant answer.  
  
"Why?" Spoke up a confused, probing tone belonging to none other than Faith.  
  
"Because it's a lamp post and the light is turned off. Therefore, we must light it. This type of portkey only works by a "Lumos" spell, considering that's what will turn it on to function properly. Its like one of those Muggle alien ships where the light transports you except its with a button instead of a wand," Nirvana simplified greatly while Vindictive just shook her head in accordance, approving the enlightenment while Faith purely smiled because she grasped the knowledge.  
  
"Show-off..." Serenity murmured under her breath, which only made Nirvana's grin get even bigger and appear as if she was grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.  
  
"Now girls --" Remus warned them for he was just exhausted of playing the peacemaker of the group. "-- For this spell to succeed without flaw, you must all be in harmony with one another, otherwise, who knows where we may end up..." Remus added, abridging the situation a myriad further.  
  
"So, we all apologize and bury the hatchet?" Faith queried just to make sure she comprehended the concept and Remus measly bobbed his head.  
  
All four girls decided unanimously to apologize and they all exchanged a few "sorry's..." and "I didn't mean too's..."  
  
"Anyway, at the same time now --" Remus began and all five magicians shouted, "LUMOS!" and abruptly the portkey unlocked itself and they vanished within it. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
It was a cool brisk night when the five sorcerers strolled up the steps of Hogwarts castle. Lightning bugs blinked in and out of existence across the vast, green lawn and the gatekeeper's hut was quiet and dark -- unoccupied. As they entered the castle and advanced down the halls, they could hear the voice of the sorting hat echo through the corridors and against the rocky ancient walls or at least, what was left of it anyway.  
  
"Proud, Allison!" -- A blonde-haired girl went up, apprehensive, her eyes focused on the hat curiously yet she was still worried about where she'd end up until the hat bellowed: "Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Rogers, Hunter!" -- A red-haired boy went up, standing up with a straight posture, quirking a silly smile, wishing for the whole Sorting to be over when the hat finally hollered: "Gryffindor!"  
  
"Thornton, Katherine!" -- A chocolate-haired girl went up, sighing tranquilly, wishing the Sorting would be over already, so, she could get back to reading her book and then the hat roared: "Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Vengeance, Angel!" -- A raven-haired boy went up, confident, his eyes staring at the hat evilly as if to tear it up for taking so long to come up with a response when the hat finally snarled: "Slytherin!"  
  
After each house name called, they could hear an explosion of screams and applause that resounded through the halls. They continued, up and down stairs, around corners. During this time all four girls continued walking silently along the way.  
  
Finally, they reached the great door, in which the ceremony was being held.  
  
Just before Remus opened the door, he turned to the girls and catechized, "Ready?"  
  
Vindictive put her hands on her hips and answered, "Well, it's either now or never."  
  
Remus nodded and threw open the doors, which creaked almost too piercingly. All the eyes in the room were directed towards them, and Remus began to lead them down the mile. Each girl held their head up with cool concentration and pride. They knew why they were here. It was their destiny, mission, purpose -- whatever you want to identify it as.  
  
The four females marched up to the stage -- ebony-black long hair trailing behind their robes, swaying each time they made a step whether the streaks in their hair were blue, green, red, or yellow. Nirvana, her head looking towards the floor with her straight hair covering most of her face during the entire trip, suddenly changed dramatically in appearance when stepping through the door, standing totally erect and stern with her gray-stridden depths which seemed to give off the illusion of the raging eye of a storm -- a hurricane, no doubt. Vindictive, as arrogant and self-assured as always, made quick, easy strides up towards the front of the room, her head giving the impression that she was looking directly and intently to what stood in front of her, violet depths staying strong and unmoving which made it seem as if you even dared to give a hoot relating to her appearance in the Great Hall, she'd shock you with her violet depths which screamed out thunder and lightning -- a damned tornado. Her hair didn't help much either -- her wavy hair, kept making unpredictable movements, left and right, as if implying, you dare challenge me in any possible way, I'll electrify you and you shall lose, no question asked.  
  
Faith had lost the bouncy, eager strides in her walk and was now her usually hyper green emerald-like depths were fully focused and calm. Her straight hair making her even seem more serious. And finally, Serenity, a little uneasy with all the people watching and whispering, didn't look back and made sure not to trip. She was so good at hiding how she felt that even her subterranean sapphire-like eyes reflected nothing, her wavy hair swinging with gentle ease. Such gentle ease, that you could see she was named, "Serenity" if you actually knew that was her name.  
  
"What's going on?!"  
  
"Who are they? Nobody's supposed to interrupt the Sorting of the Houses!"  
  
"Is that Professor Lupin?"  
  
"Hey, that girl's pretty hot..."  
  
All the students had broken into a nervous chatter and pointing and whispering amongst themselves. Most of them were completely shocked by what was happening. On the far-left table, a certain boy, with a certain scar upon his forehead conversed with his fellow mates about the unfolding event.  
  
"Merlin, who are these people?" Harry quandared surprisedly, looking at Hermione waiting a response, considering she always knew everything.  
  
"Actually -- I do not know a thing." Hermione admitted making Harry wheeze in disbelief.  
  
"Well." Ron started, "I know one of them."  
  
Everyone who heard this, which was practically everyone turned immediately towards Ron with an inquisitive look plastered on their faces, suddenly interrogating him with a bunch of random questions.  
  
"Ron, which one do you know?"  
  
"Is it the tall one?"  
  
"Is it the one who keeps smirking?"  
  
"Is it the one who keeps staring?"  
  
"Is it the short one?"  
  
"Now, now, children. calm down right this instant!" Professor McGonagall ordered yet no one seemed to heed her warning for the continuous clamor was too resistfully interesting to let go and it just went on.  
  
"Ron, which one is it?"  
  
"Ron, do you know where they are from?"  
  
"Ron, do you know if the one you know is friends with them?"  
  
"Ron, what's the name of the one you know?"  
  
"Ron, the one you know, how do you know her?"  
  
"Ron, did you know they were coming here?"  
  
"Ron, what are they doing with Professor Lupin?"  
  
"Ron, do you know why Professor Lupin brought them here?"  
  
"Ron, is Professor Lupin going to be our Defense Against the Dark Arts' teacher again and do these four girls have something to do with his return?"  
  
"Ron, are you planning to stop gawking like a fish and answer all our questions?"  
  
As the questions sustained, the Staff Table filled with teachers were observing the whole mess. Some were shaking their heads like Professor Sprout, complaining never in their lives had such hysteria happened. Some were laughing frantically like Professor Flitwick, claiming it entertaining to see insanity. Madam Hooch was just simply scooting away, wondering what was wrong with the man or the other staff members who thought like him. Some were smirking, almost joyfully at the display like Professor Snape who seemed as if he were about to clap, which was quite odd. Professor McGonagall, just stood still, shock seen in her orbs and pondering if her expression on her face was more of a reaction to the interruption of the teenaged girls and Professor Remus Lupin and how the students were reacting to it or how the staff members were reacting to it; she couldn't really choice which was worse...  
  
"Silence -- everyone!" Albus Dumbledore regulated in a methodical tone, and his jolly old blue eyes twinkled with mischief.  
  
"Ah. Professor Lupin," acknowledged Albus Dumbledore, "I've see you've brought our guests." He nodded toward the girls.  
  
Then, with a beam on his face and a gleam in his eyes, Dumbledore announced, "Misses -- Black, Fiery, Kiss, and White -- I've been expecting you." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ 


	2. Chapter Two: Insane Oddities

Title: Harry Potter and the Secret of the Orb  
  
Chapter Two: Insane Oddities  
  
Written By: Bat and Wolf  
  
Beta-Read By: Bat and Wolf, along with Stevie and Suleika.  
  
E-mail Us At: BatandWolf333@yahoo.com  
  
Genres: Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summary: In Harry Potter's 6th year, four females from Beauxbatons show up on an assignment to reunite the past souls of the most courageous warriors in Wizarding History. Together in peace and harmony, these four souls can actually stop Voldemort from obtaining the secret of the orb which will grant him unbelievable power to destroy everyone. It's up to these four girls to reunite the souls before it's too late...  
  
Dedicated to: Skylar, for wanting to be part of the story yet not being part of it because we were too lazy to include him in this.  
  
Warnings: Spoilers for Books #1-5, sort of AU (Alternative Universe), Mary- Sue (self-inserted characters; created characters), OOC (Out of Character), and profanity.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does. We only own characters in the story you've never heard of and the idea behind this story. If you wish to use any character from us that you've never heard of, please ask permission by contacting us at BatandWolf333@yahoo.com with a subject line of "Question: Can I Use Your Characters?" otherwise, it shall not be opened.  
  
Author's Notes: Bat and Wolf here! Yes, we are two separate people. Do you have a problem with that?  
  
Bat says: "I'm a tad tired." *Yawn*  
  
Wolf says: "You should be! You went ballistic over the damn story!"  
  
Bat says: "Oh well, at least, we have two reviews." *Sighs*  
  
Wolf says: "I guess that's good. We could of always gotten a flame."  
  
*Bat and Wolf nod in agreement and head off to do other things.* ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
The whole Great Hall -- most of the teachers and all the students alike -- seemed to be ogling at the four adolescent females after their Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore announced that he had awaited them the entire time.  
  
"Ahem," Albus Dumbledore coughed slightly before continuing, "It is rude to stare, please discontinue this action and welcome our guests," and everyone in the Great Hall seemed to be even more flabbergasted and Dumbledore simply disregarded it.  
  
"Anyway, Misses -- Black, Fiery, Kiss, and White, its time for you to be sorted..." Albus Dumbledore added as one by one they walked to the Sorting Hat; the first one going up -- Vindictive Black.  
  
"Ah... Professor Dumbledore, it is great to see you once again," Vindictive commented aloud as she began walking up to the Sorting Hat and Albus Dumbledore agreed saying, "Likewise, how is your mother? Your uncle told me she was researching for the department of Witchcraft and Wizardry of Additional Abilities and has been quite busy." Vindictive just nodded and sat on a stool, putting on the Sorting Hat, awaiting a response and the hat screeched out, "Slytherin!"  
  
"Heh, that's no surprise..." a satisfied voice belonging to none other than Professor Severus Snape who quirked a smirk, standing up from his seat at the Staff Table. Vindictive just glared at him and he shut his porthole and sat down once again. Everyone who saw this and had no idea who Vindictive Black was as bewildered as ever.  
  
Professor Remus Lupin just replied to Professor Severus Snape's remark arguing, "Just because her mother was in Slytherin doesn't mean she was going to be one as well. I mean, come on, her father was a Gryffindor!"  
  
Severus Snape just quoted using his fingers, "Like mother, like daughter..."  
  
Remus Lupin just growled irritatedly, "Her mother entrusted her to my care, not yours."  
  
Severus Snape simply snorted, crossing his arms, "Her mother is an idiot."  
  
At the last statement, Nirvana White interrupted, "Would you two stop behaving like children? Vindictive's mother clearly isn't an idiot because we all know that if she left her daughter in your care, Professor Snape, she'd be hunted down because you're a spy, therefore, she can only trust a person who hardly has anything to worry about, Professor Lupin."  
  
Everyone turned their heads to Nirvana White. They were completely astounded. Was she speaking the truth? If she did... Whoa, Snape was a spy? It was pretty hard to believe.  
  
Faith Fiery, who was standing next to Nirvana, elbowed her telling her, "Nirv, you weren't supposed to say that..."  
  
Vindictive, who was already sitting at the Slytherin table, incessantly kept nodding her head back and forth scolding Nirvana.  
  
Serenity Kiss just sighed and moved on forward responding about the obvious, "What's done is done... Stop scolding Nirvana, it's not her fault that for once she spoke before she thought." Nirvana just vehemently groused.  
  
"Ahem, may we continue the sorting now?" The aggravated voice asking was obviously from none other then the Sorting Hat.  
  
"Very well..." Professor Dumbledore established and the next person going up to sit in the stool was Faith Fiery. However, before Faith Fiery sat down, she smiled and acknowledged Albus Dumbledore's twinkling eyes as a greeting. After this she sat humming a song when the hat yelled out, "Gryffindor!"  
  
As Faith Fiery strolled down the stairs to go to her table -- the Gryffindor table -- she realized something. All the students were so surprised at their arrival that not once since they came in, no one clapped. This made her feel a bit unwelcomed, but she realized that it was the only reaction she could get and sighed.  
  
The Sorting Hat moaned sarcastically, "Two sorted, two left to be sorted, oh joy... Kiss, are you going to get up here or am I going to have to drag you?"  
  
Because of the disruptive declaration, Serenity merely rolled her eyes at the damn hat's impatience and went up complaining about how no one in the Wizarding world had patience when the hat decreed, "Hufflepuff!"  
  
Before Serenity got off the stool, she grabbed the hat and with the tip of her wand, whispered a spell and set the hat on fire.  
  
Professor Dumbledore just undid the spell and reprimanded Serenity, "You do not do that to the Sorting Hat, no matter how evil it is... You pull it on all directions like this..." Dumbledore explained, grabbing that hat, and squeezing the life out of it until the hat tiredly murmured, "I'll be polite, just let me go..." and Professor Dumbledore smiled, unaware that the whole Great Hall was staring awkwardly as Serenity stepped down the stairs.  
  
"Anyhow, Miss White, you're the last one," the Hat uttered the apparent and before she went to the stool, Dumbledore signaled for a meeting later on with some gestures and Nirvana nodded, placing the hat on her head. With that, the hat bawled out, "Ravenclaw!" and with that, the Sorting was over with Nirvana heading to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Ravenclaw, interesting... I wonder how you got sorted in there..." Professor Lupin wondered aloud to Nirvana, who just shrugged, not really caring.  
  
"Simple... I recap again, 'Like mother, like daughter,'" Professor Snape repeated.  
  
"Would you shut up, Snape? I wasn't asking you!" Professor Lupin just rolled his eyes annoyingly and Dumbledore just coughed to signal the end of the argument.  
  
"Anyhow, to those who are new to Hogwarts -- welcome and to those are coming back to us -- welcome back! This year, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Remus Lupin. For those who know him and for those who will get to know him, yes, he is a werewolf. Do not be alarmed, Professor Severus Snape, our Potions teacher is monthly making the Wolfsbane Potion which enables Professor Lupin to keep his mind in tact during his transformations. When the full moon, is out do not go anywhere near the Whomping Willow... Anyway, as usual do not go into the Forbidden Forest..." and Professor Dumbledore went into an immense, intricate, irking speech...  
  
Finally, it was over; the students ate; and were headed off by the 5th year prefects to their rooms. ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
As they went up the stairs, Hermione, Ron, and Harry had just escaped a bunch of curious warlocks and witches who were hunting down Ron measly because he knew one of the girls who arrived.  
  
"Ron, we're home free!" Harry alleged, grinning.  
  
Hermione nodded, asserting, "Yes, we are... So can you tell us what you know?"  
  
Ron sighed and nodded as they went inside the Common Room and informed them, "I know Faith Fiery."  
  
"Which one is that?" catechized Harry inquisitively.  
  
"The Gryffindor, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed a tad aggravated at Harry's forgetfulness, smacking his head somewhat.  
  
"How do you know her, Ron?" inquired Harry after shooting a death glare at Hermione for her smack.  
  
"I'm his cousin," a shadowy-figure's voice appeared out of no where, as the figure stepped forward -- it was Faith Fiery.  
  
"Heh... hi Faith," Ron stammered a tad nervously.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, is that how you greet me?" Faith reproached Ron and then, Ron just hugged her and then introduced Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Ah..." Faith bobbled her head accepting the introductions and then introduced herself.  
  
"Hey Fai, what are you doing here?" Ron queried and then Faith retorted, "It's none of your concern, Ron. I'll just leave it that my friends and I were sent here from Beauxbatons for a purpose and that purpose must be fulfilled."  
  
"You're friends with them? One of them is a Slytherin, Fai! What's wrong with you?" Ron squabbled angrily.  
  
"That Slytherin happens to be my best friend, so, watch your tone there..." Faith warned.  
  
Hermione watching the full fight sighed. Harry just beamed, for it seemed someone finally knew how to shut Ron up. Apparently, Ron ended up apologizing to Faith once she hit him with a wing.  
  
"You're a fairy?" Harry quandared incredibly, staring at Faith's gorgeous golden wings that kept glistening frequently.  
  
Faith nodded, inserting more information, "Yup, I am. I'm only half, though. I would be a complete fairy, if I was pureblood, but I'm not."  
  
Hermione's eyes popped out, literally, "You're not pureblooded?"  
  
Faith shaked her head answering, "Nope, I'm not. My father is Muggle-born and my mother is a pureblood. I'm a half-blood. My father for some strange reason was a full fairy even if was Muggle-born and when I was conceived, I was to be a half-blood, and had a chance to be a fairy and ended up so, but considering I'd be a half-blood, I would be a half-blood fairy if I was to even be a fairy."  
  
"Anyway... enough about me, tell me about yourselves," Faith urged immensely, having a slight vibe that she was about to be somewhat in trouble and boy, she was right.  
  
"Faith Fiery? Oh Merlin's beard! I know who you are... You're that half- blood fairy and witch from Beauxbatons School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who helped save everyone during the fire last year which was caused by a enigmatic Witch or Wizard, some thinking it was a Death Eater after Madame Maxine because she and Hagrid are helping Dumbledore keep some sort of Staff or something like that because Lord Voldemort had it once and if he gets it, his full power will return!" Hermione clarified instantly, blinking instantly as she got the picture.  
  
"Is that true, Faith?" Ron spoke up, absolutely shocked that his cousin couldn't trust him with such matters.  
  
"Sadly, yes... Don't yell at me for not telling you, though. I just don't like people knowing about that because everyone wants to take advantage of my powers and because it then interferes with my mission. I really loathe it that everywhere I go, somehow someone recognizes me. Being in the spotlight is exhausting and people only see what you've done and not who you are," Faith Fiery enlightened them all and Harry Potter just approvingly concurred his head.  
  
Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, remarked: "Faith, I know how that feels like. It really gets on my nerves, but it's my usual life; I really can't imagine having to live without it."  
  
Faith Fiery dipped her head and determinedly consented, "Yup, you do have a point, Harry..." and then Faith yawned vaguely.  
  
"I'm going to my room, good night, everyone..." Faith Fiery excused herself, but before she could go, Ron solicited, "You have your own room?" and Faith just waggled her head, meandering away. ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
"I can't believe she has her own room! Not even prefects get their own room!" Ron cried out for what seemed to be the millionth time in the Gryffindor Common Room to Harry because Hermione had already gone to bed.  
  
"Who you shut up about it, already?" Harry angrily countered, feeling as if he wanted to make Ron never talk again by ripping his tonsils out.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry," Ron apologized and then inhaled air before going on any further, "It just surprises me that she's here; I mean, I haven't seen her in years and then, with the whole bit Hermione told us about the Staff or whatever it is. It also makes me think if Lupin being here is coincidental and Snape being affirmed in public, that he's a spy? Then, their argument? It doesn't make sense..."  
  
"No, it doesn't. However, if Voldemort is up to something, sooner or later we will know. I wouldn't dig too deep into it, at the moment," Harry emphasized acting a bit too Hermione-like.  
  
"Mate, what's wrong with you? You sound like Hermione. What's gotten into to you?" A look of concern washed over Ron's face.  
  
"Ah... I'm fine..." insisted a tired Harry, who was about to yawn and seemed to have a twinkle in his emerald-green eyes.  
  
"Harry, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're daydreaming about a girl!" Ron professed.  
  
"..." was all Harry could verbalize and he stood up, strolled about, and went to his dorm while Ron just smirked because he knew that by Harry's reaction, he was indeed correct. ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
"Serenity, open your damn door!" ordered Faith, impatiently.  
  
"Coming..." Serenity merely demurred and headed to her door, unlocking it, simply stating the obvious, "You do realize its 2 o'clock in the morning, right?"  
  
"Yes..." Faith hissed, crossing her arms, resuming, "We need to go to Dumbledore's office, remember?"  
  
"At this ungodly hour?" Serenity droned wanting to kill Dumbledore, piece by piece.  
  
"Yes, Nirvana sent me a message from her additional ability to my additional ability, telling me, that the meeting is at 2:30 AM in the morning in his office. She told me to come wake you up," Faith elucidated.  
  
"Ah, but what about Vinny?" Serenity quizzed a bit dubiously.  
  
"Vin's a night crawler, you know that. She's always awake in the night even if she's a bit tired. It's in her nature to do so," Faith gave Serenity details to make things clearer.  
  
"Hmph, guess you're right... let's go to Dumbledore's office before I change my mind..." Serenity griped. ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
In Headmaster Dumbledore's office, sat two witches awaiting for two other witches. Both were tired, eyes twitching in somewhat exhaustion, and merely kept awake by arguing with one another. Finally, the two other witches arrived.  
  
"About time!" Both Nirvana and Vindictive shouted crossly and intolerantly.  
  
"Sorry," both Faith and Serenity asked for forgiveness and both Nirvana and Vindictive measly nodded as Dumbledore came in, sitting on his chair, getting comfortable as were Faith and Serenity.  
  
"Girls, I am sorry to call you at such a disrespectful time, but I really doubt that tomorrow, I could speak to you all," Dumbledore illuminated them as the girls all nodded, supposedly understanding yet unbeknownst to Dumbledore, they were all cursing him mentally.  
  
"Anyhow, I have summoned you here for a couple of things. I want you all to know that I have assigned a confidant to each of you to tell of your process with your plans. I also wish to inform you to keep a low profile while trying to unite those who are needed," Dumbledore dictated menacingly.  
  
"Of those who I have assigned, two happen to be your Head of House. This situation is in your case, Faith and Vindictive. Nirvana and Serenity, however, your Head of House has been informed about the situation yet they have their own projects relating to the situation, so, Nirvana your confidant will be Professor Lupin and Serenity, I shall be your confidant. That's about it," Dumbledore concluded.  
  
"That's it?" Serenity shrieked a tad too loudly and Dumbledore justly bobbed his head.  
  
"You mean to tell me you had Faith wake me up for something you could of sent me an Owl for?" Serenity glared evilly and Dumbledore once again justly bobbed his head.  
  
"Why I outta..." and she lunged forward at Dumbledore, but Faith, Nirvana, and Vindictive held her back. "Ah sorry, she gets a bit groggy when she hasn't had enough sleep and plus, you know how she gets when the tide is getting high..." Vindictive justified Serenity and Dumbledore simply approved. With this, the four teenage girls walked out of Dumbledore's office. ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
The four adolescent females parted and each went to their separate rooms whether in -- Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin -- to ponder the next day. They knew that the next day was the one that would somehow effect the future. They also knew that their assignment wouldn't be simple, but difficult and that it all somehow would begin tomorrow... ____________________________________________________________________________ __ 


	3. Chapter Three: The Magic Presentation

Title: Harry Potter and the Secret of the Orb  
  
Chapter Three: The Magic Presentation  
  
Written By: Bat and Wolf  
  
Beta-Read By: Bat and Wolf, along with Stevie and Suleika.  
  
E-mail Us At: BatandWolf333@yahoo.com  
  
Genres: Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summary: In Harry Potter's 6th year, four females from Beauxbatons show up on an assignment to reunite the past souls of the most courageous warriors in Wizarding History. Together in peace and harmony, these four souls can actually stop Voldemort from obtaining the secret of the orb which will grant him unbelievable power to destroy everyone. It's up to these four girls to reunite the souls before it's too late...  
  
Dedicated to: Skylar, for wanting to be part of the story yet not being part of it because we were too lazy to include him in this.  
  
Warnings: Spoilers for Books #1-5, sort of AU (Alternative Universe), Mary- Sue (self-inserted characters; created characters), OOC (Out of Character), and profanity.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does. We only characters in the story you've never heard of and the idea behind this story. If you wish to use any character from us that you've never heard of, please ask permission by contacting us at BatandWolf333@yahoo.com with a subject line of "Question: Can I Use Your Characters?" otherwise, it shall not be opened.  
  
Author's Notes: Bat and Wolf here! Yes, we are two separate people. Do you have a problem with that?  
  
Bat says: "Sorry for the delay in this chapter. We were a bit uninspired..."  
  
Wolf says: "You can say that again. When we finally got inspired, we were lazy..."  
  
Bat says: "It's just reading stories instead of writing is so much better..."  
  
Wolf says: "I agree there..."  
  
*Bat and Wolf both sigh and go off to read some stories before actually trying to write Chapter Four of this story.* ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
"Double Potions, Double Transfiguration, Double Defense Against the Dark Arts, what the hell?" asked Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, staring in shock at his current schedule.  
  
"Oy Harry, I've got the same schedule," Seamus Finnegan answered as he along with the rest of the Gryffindors stepped out of the Gryffindor Common Room and began to descend down the stairs for the blessed breakfast feast in the Great Hall that would awaken the start of a new year.  
  
At the reply of their fellow Gryffindor, Seamus Finnegan, a ruckus in the journey to the Great Hall erupted.  
  
"Harry, is it true? You have Double Potions, Double Transfiguration, and Double Defense Against the Dark Arts? Because if you do, you have my same schedule!" Neville Longbottom excitedly queried.  
  
"Same here!" a chorus of Gryffindors stated colorfully grinning considering Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was their friend who happened to be a famous idol to them all.  
  
Harry sighed and nodded to acknowledge anyone, but really he just wanted to be alone. All the ruckus was driving him bonkers like a monkey starving for a banana. Otherwise, he had better things to do then to stick around to listen to all this chatter about him. He was used to being The-Boy-Who- Lived, but at times it just got on his nerves. This was completely true, especially now that he couldn't even have a decent daydream with all the raucous clamor!  
  
'It could be worse, though...' Harry thought, 'I could have a bunch of crazy, stalking fan girls after my arse...' At the contemplation, Harry merely smiled, a chuckle soon coming out of his dynamic, insipid mouth as he realized how much the idea he had would make Ron utterly joyful, if it were for himself.  
  
As if on cue, Ron, who at the moment was walking alongside Harry inquired, "What's so funny, mate?"  
  
Harry instinctively replied, "Ah nothing, just a crazy idea I had..." and then he shrugged it off as if it was nothing.  
  
"If you say so, Harry," was all that Ron had managed to say considering that at that moment, they had just reached the Great Hall and apparently, it was closed!  
  
The most awkward thing about the situation was that Hermione Granger was the one blocking the entrance with what appeared to be some sort of intricate spell that seemed as if it was a mirror wall. The mirror wall blocked anyone who tried to cross it and hurled anyone who tried to cross it back to wherever they were standing before. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins alike were yelling continuously to remove the mirror wall because they were all absolutely famished. At each complaint, Hermione simply bobbed her head, saying no, and that they would all go in when it was appropriate. This whole bit of insanity went on for what seemed to be an hour when finally the spell disappeared because apparently, Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, opened the doors, and told Hermione that it was a time.  
  
With that, Hermione removed the mirror wall and all the students, whether Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, or Slytherins alike sprinted into the room, scattering. Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he thanked Hermione. Hermione acknowledged it and went to sit at the Gryffindor Table with Harry and Ron.  
  
Once Hermione sat down, as if on signal, all the staff except Professor Dumbledore removed themselves off the stage where their usual Staff Table was and it was removed to a vacant area in the Great Hall. With this, Professor Dumbledore coughed slightly, smiled meekly, and out of the shadows of the Great Hall's stage, four girls materialized out of no where. You can just guess who they were. They were the four new girls, Vindictive Black of Slytherin House, Faith Fiery of Gryffindor House, Serenity Kiss of Hufflepuff House, and Nirvana White of Ravenclaw House. When they appeared, they all sat on four abandoned stools behind Professor Dumbledore awaiting to begin the demonstration; however, first, Professor Dumbledore had to inform the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry what the hell was going on.  
  
Professor Dumbledore rose a goblet that he had in his hand and faintly banged the goblet with his wand, aheming, for everyone to pay attention. "Students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I apologize for your delay in breakfast; however, it was necessary. You may be wondering why these four girls are behind me and the truth is they were assisting me. You will be witnessing a magic presentation today. I have noticed that you have concluded your meal so, therefore, you have no excuse as to why you aren't paying attention... That is all, you may proceed," Dumbledore explained as Vindictive Black stepped up and took Dumbledore's place as to where he was standing while he emerged a comfortable chair for himself next to the stools.  
  
"Good morning," Vindictive greeted, violet eyes as electrifying as ever, "Today, we are having the first magic presentation in over a century in any of the three Wizarding schools. You should all feel proud and privileged that you shall all be able to witness such a sight for magic presentations are only done when it is required for times of peril or when it is to teach something of major importance. In this case, it is both."  
  
At this Vindictive sat down and the tallest of the quartet of girls, Serenity Kiss took Vindictive's place. "The spells you are about to witness are rare. So rare, that only the most powerful of Witches and Wizards can use."  
  
At this, Faith Fiery cut in and stood alongside Serenity. "If you haven't noticed, everyone here is either a sixth-year or seventh-year or part of the Hogwarts staff. You may ask yourselves, what happened to the first- years, second-years, third-years, fourth-years, and fifth-years and you know what? They can't handle it."  
  
At this, a cool breeze seemed to happen and Nirvana White's gray eyes seemed to fuel onto the conversation because suddenly everyone was silent and Faith and Serenity sat.  
  
Nirvana stood and smirked, "The spells consist of all the areas you've studied so far, yet, some go so deep into the subject, that they are possibly unknown of to your ears. These spells can be dangerous and safe, all depending on the situation. This is why we cannot and we must not have younger students in here. If you're an observer, you would have realized that when Professor Dumbledore was speaking, half of the staff along with the younger years left. The teachers that are still here along with Professor Dumbledore shall assist in this presentation."  
  
"If you dare interrupt this presentation unless we have granted you permission to speak, you will be glad to know that I'm definitely willing to send a Imperius Curse right up your arse and I'm sure no one of the Staff will dare say no," Vindictive Black announced loudly and Nirvana blinked surprisedly at the sudden interference of her friend.  
  
"Are you sure that's necessary? Don't you think that's being a tad too harsh?" Nirvana questioned apprehensively turning to face her friend directly.  
  
From the Staff Table below, the teachers were all ears on the conversation. All the Head of Houses were there -- Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Sprout along with the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin.  
  
"I think it is only right, Nirvana," Professor Lupin spoke up and all the students were looking at him strangely as if he had grown a second head. They had expected him to reject the concept or even Headmaster Dumbledore, but for Professor Lupin to actually second the fact of an Unforgivable Curse in the Great Hall. Whoa, it just wasn't happening...  
  
"Yes indeed, she has our permission to do an Unforgivable -- I trust she knows exactly what she's doing," Professor Snape stood agreeing.  
  
"Thank you, Professor Snape. Now, I would appreciate if you would all stop staring at me like I've grown a second head because you may actually tempt me to do it and then, we'll see who's talking," threatened Vindictive angrily and everyone who was a student stared at her incredibly, gulping, sitting down correctly.  
  
"Hmph, thank you," was all Vindictive could utter, sitting down once again.  
  
"Anyway, let's begin, shall we?" Faith catechized, trying to get off the subject of the Unforgivable Curses. "I'm sure you're all aware about how wands help you control your power. Today, we will show you how to harness your power and not need wands. This is becoming a must especially now that Voldemort has risen again." At the mention of Voldemort's name, a bunch of students flinched and winced in surprise.  
  
"Our first task to show you is how to harness your power. Serenity, if you would please assist me." Serenity strolled to Faith.  
  
"Hand me the wand," Faith ordered and Serenity did as she was told. "You will notice that Serenity is wand less. Now, look at the way she doesn't blink. We all know that when you are doing a spell, you don't blink so you can get the spell correctly. In this case, she isn't blinking for she is concentrating on her power. For you to be able to use your power this way, it is very difficult for you must really want it, this is why it is so difficult for so many to actually complete this task."  
  
Faith sustained amplifying, "You will see now how she's glowing in a golden yellow; that is her power. Everyone's power shows a shade depending on the qualities you acquire -- therefore, to make this simple: you glow in the color that is the main color of your said House. Anyway, she now needs to whisper a spell to harness her power in a certain way. Example, if she says something like: "Hearto," her power will be harnessed as a heart in front of her. Once she does this, the spell is complete and she can whisper any phrase to convert her power into anything necessary."  
  
At this, Serenity verbalized, "Sea Tranquilo," and her power was converted into a lively topaz sea of miraculous wonder. "Serenity has converted her power to a sea of tranquility. You may now wonder how she will be able to use this to attack or how to disappear it. To attack, she just needs to add more spells and to dispel it, she just needs to state the spell backwards. That's all there is to it."  
  
The students were astounded. They couldn't believe their eyes. Some had heard of such spells, but none had actually witnessed such a breathtaking sight.  
  
"Whoa..." Hermione breathed out, shockingly.  
  
"Whoa is an understatement, its just amazing," Ron corrected.  
  
"I think there are no words to describe this, at the moment," Harry stated, surprisedly.  
  
"The second task is about Additional Abilities. I'm sure some of you know about this considering it is constantly in the Daily Prophet. I'm sure you all know about the daily struggle of having an additional ability whether natural or developed or at times, both. Having an additional ability means you have extra powers. These powers can go from transformations like those of fairies, mermaids, werewolves, and vampires to the better-accepted abilities like Legilimency,  
  
Occlumency, being an Animagi, being a Metamorphmagus, being a Parseltongue, or being a Seer," Serenity articulated, "And now, we have a mini- demonstration."  
  
At this, Faith began to transform at will. Her wings seemed to glisten a golden way until they converted to a contagious bloody red. "Faith Fiery is a half-blood fairy and this is necessary for you to know because you will all end up studying more about such additional abilities this year." At this, Faith converted back to normal and Serenity and Faith sat down.  
  
"Hmph, I suppose it is our turn, Nirvana."  
  
"Quit stating the obvious, Vin," and with this Nirvana rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh shut up..." Vindictive muttered and went ahead to the front of the stage.  
  
"The third task -- the Unforgivable Curses. This goes with the first task on resisting them in your most powerful state. We will show you how."  
  
"Ah Vinny, are you sure about this?" Serenity worriedly quandered afraid for her friend's safety.  
  
"Serenity, she will be fine. She is a master at these spells. Do not worry," Headmaster Dumbledore reassured her in public.  
  
"Anyway, Nirv, take your pick -- you may not get another chance to see me suffer in a long time," Vindictive urged.  
  
"All right, then," Nirvana alleged and yelled out: "Imperio!" With that, a beam of brightening blue light sparked out straight to Vindictive and she wasn't blinking, her power's aura was surrounding her and she converted it into a shield therefore, causing the spell to bounce straight back to Nirvana who dispelled it.  
  
"Hmph, that was the quickest yet, Vin," Professor Lupin affirmed grinning. "I do however, kind of wish you could at least, provide some entertainment, though by pretending to suffer and then, bouncing the beam straight to Nirvana causing an explosion..."  
  
Nirvana and Vindictive sighed, deciding it wasn't worth the trouble to argue in the middle of a presentation.  
  
"Go on with the next one, Nirv," Vindictive ordered on high demand.  
  
"Fine, fine -- here goes, Crucio!" Nirvana said generally, for, she knew how this was going to end up and what do you know, she was right. Vindictive once again avoided the curse except that this time she avoided it by trapping the curse into a jar of thunder until it crackled into ashes, leaving no more of the dangerous curse.  
  
"Oh Merlin, do you think they'd actually do the Killing Curse?"  
  
"I don't know, Hermione -- I honestly don't know," Ron responded by hugging her because she was frightened of what the hell was going on. It wasn't that surprising really, more than half of the Great Hall was in total shock!  
  
"Okay, now -- the Killing Curse," at this Nirvana grinned, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
The curse hit Vindictive straight at the heart and she couldn't blink at all. It seemed as if she was going to collapse at any moment, when the unthinkable happened. A scythe appeared in her hand, she smirked, and she stabbed herself with the scythe bringing out the curse, by murmuring, "Accio, Avada Kedavra," and then screaming straight at the scythe, "Destructo, Avada Kedavra," and at the this the curse disappeared. Vindictive was weak, she was on her knees panting heavily, as she held on to the scythe for support.  
  
The students were watching with utter amazement. They had actually witnessed the Killing Curse and it hadn't killed anyone. They just a weakened creature and they were shocked at how little damage the curse had done compared to the normal power of it.  
  
Vindictive was trying to stand up yet she couldn't. She was halfway up and couldn't try to get up higher. The scythe suddenly disappeared and Vindictive went straight to the floor.  
  
It was one of those frozen moments. Hardly, anyone moved or spoke for the bewilderment of it all. At last, someone reacted -- it was Professor Snape and then Professor Lupin followed.  
  
Professor McGonagall could only whisper, "Oh my stars!"  
  
"Nirvana," Snape growled, "What in Merlin's beard did you do to Vindictive?"  
  
"I only did what she told me to do, its not my fault that she's so arrogant that she doesn't realize that she's human too," Nirvana countered.  
  
"Grrr.. you are so impassive." Nirvana just shrugged it off and declared, "Look who's talking," and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Would you two stop bickering? I'm trying to help Fai heal Vinny because she can't do alone considering that transformation took a heck out of her and all you two are doing is giving her a headache so, therefore, I had to step in. Now I would love it if you two would set aside your differences because I myself need concentration considering that I am also tired. Now, do I have to remind you that I can easily shut you both up or kill you if you don't stop bickering. Geez, thank you!" Serenity cried out, arguing.  
  
"Point made, sorry Nirvana."  
  
"Likewise, Severus."  
  
"I thought I told you not to call me here! I am your teacher, after all..."  
  
"Who cares, its not like they will stop ogling in shock at all that's happened since we arrived at Hogwarts."  
  
"True, true..."  
  
At this Professor Lupin intervened, "You know Nirvana, you are much too anti-social for your own good; I wonder if its the fact of your additional abilities or your character or perhaps both..." At this Nirvana rolled her eyes and complained, "Not this again..."  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he smiled at the much familiar scene.  
  
A sudden voice spoke, "Gah, thanks guys. Remind me not to do that anytime soon."  
  
At this the two Professors and Nirvana turned to face Vindictive. Professor Snape went down to face Vindictive, hugged her tightly, and solicited, "Vinny, are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you want to see Madam Pomfrey? Do you need me to call your mother? Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Aah... you could get off me. That would be wonderful... I can't breath, gah..." Vindictive requested and Severus Snape dissembled his arms off Vindictive and Vindictive stood dusting off her robes just like Severus.  
  
At this, Severus countered, "You know if your mother knew what you just did, she'd have a fit. She'd go worse than the day you said you actually wanted to live as a Muggle. Gah, she'd practically strangle you to death. How dare you pull a stunt like that if you knew that was going to happen? I know you're a very powerful Witch, but you're making me start to wonder what the hell goes on in that head of yours. How can you be so impulsive, irrational, and indifferent? You practically gave me a heart attack, I'll have you know, missy..."  
  
"Ahem, Severus, that is quite enough. I'm sure Vindictive has her reasons. You do not need to be so hard with her," Dumbledore stepped in.  
  
"Grrr... she's my niece, for Merlin's sake! I do have a say in whatever stunt she's trying to pull. I swear, she can be so much like her father. It's sickening..." Snape scolded again and again.  
  
"Would you stop bringing her father in this conversation, Severus? She doesn't hear this right now. All you're doing is making her feel guilty for something she knew she had to do," Lupin opposed Snape who at the moment, sighed and agreed.  
  
"Sixth-years and seventh-years of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the presentation is over. I'm sure you will hear more about it later on with the professors. Now, you may leave," Dumbledore proclaimed and the students left in wonder.  
  
And with that, the Professors left with the girls and the four girls stayed with Professor Snape for their first class was Double Potions. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ 


End file.
